Hello Again
by Yours truly6
Summary: A girl comes back from Kai's past. Thing is, she knows all about the Abbey. And she thinks Kai is her friend. Who is this mystery girl? T to be safe. Multiple pairings.


**Hey guys! I'm starting yet another new story. I'm having some writer's block for the other stories so that's why I haven't updated them yet. Anyways, this just suddenly popped into my mind. Anyways, I hope you like it and review.**

* * *

"Galux! Mountain cat scratch!." Galux quickly followed her master's command and hit the bey with a full-on attack. The yellow bey flew out on the stone dish. "Aw man!" Her competitor was a younger boy, about 10 or 11. "Not again!" Mariah's blade flew into her hand as she looked at the boy sympathetically. "Don't worry Will. You'll get better. It just takes practice." Will looked up at her, grinning as he ran off, probably to tell his friends all about his match with Mariah. Speaking of Mariah...Mariah had just turned fifteen. She was still the same girl with the exception of longer hair. (An: I'm sticking with the way she was in season 1, just with the exception of her being taller and her hair longer.) Plus, her features had started beginning to attract many more boys than before. But nonetheless, was still the same person. After the last tournament involving Brooklyn, she went back to her village with the rest of the White Tiger X. Well..._excluding_ _Ray_. He left back with his old team, renamed G-Revolutions.

She just wished that he would stop going back and forth! Stop coming back to The White Tigers then going back to Tyson's team! _'Oh Ray. Why can't you just stay? For me? I miss you. Why do you insist on being such a traitor!?' _Mariah froze. She never called Ray a traitor and meant it. She was just so frustrated with him leaving over and over again. Her anger made her launch Galux with such ferocity that stopped the other villagers stopped short. Galux waited for a command so Mariah told her silently to circle the dish. In the middle of the command, Galux was stopped short when a familiar white bey soared into the dish.

"Hope you don't mind Riah but I noticed you beyblading alone so I decided to give you some company."

Mariah turned around to see Ray leaning against the base of a tree. Smiled lazily, he watched as Driger and Galux clashed almost playfully. Smiling, she had her bey return back to her hold again as she walked over to the tree and began leaning on it as well. "So Ray, what are you doing back? Last time I heard, you were practicing for a tournament."

"Well...We get a break. So before we head off to the Bahamas tournament, I decided to give you guys a visit."

"Charming. Very charming."

"What's wrong Mariah? You seem a little disappointed that I'm back."

"I'm not disappointed. In fact, I'm happy that you came for a visit. It hasn't been the same without you."

"Well, I have something Mr. Dickenson wanted me to tell you something."

Mariah turned around, confusion written all over her face . "What did he want us to know?"

Ray stood up and gently grabbed Mariah so she was facing him. He was trying to hide the grin that was slowing creeping onto his face. But he ultimately failed. "What's up Ray?"

"The White Tiger X team has been invited to play in the tournament."

"...I'm sorry...Did I just hear you right?"

Ray grinned happily as Mariah began to grin too. "Aaahhh!" She hugged him with such force that he almost fell over.

"Riah? Sorry. Can barely...breath..." Ray choked out.

"Oops. Sorry." Mariah let go embarrassed. "It's just, that's amazing! I can't wait to get to the Bahamas!"

Ray chuckled. "Well, why don't we go tell everyone else?"

* * *

"C'mon guys. We have to keep practing", a girl with black, teal and aqua hair stated. "We have to practice hard. We've been preparing for this for weeks." A girl with blonde hair and green eyes turned to look at her.

"But Anna, we need a break. We've been practicing for the last two hours", she complained.

Anna rolled her eyes and a smile formed. "Okay but remember. We have to band practice in an hour than we have to pack for the plane. We can't afford to be late for the tournament. Now go ahead. Take your break." The group of five disbanded and left for different parts of the apartment their manager rented. You see, they were a band and a beyblading team named _The Ultimates_. All of their bit beasts were different animals. One was a Phoenix, a lion, a dolphin, a rather large eagle and a deer. _  
_

Anna sighed mentally. She was worried. She saw the list of the teams. She knew who was entering the tournament. And frankly she wasn't ecstatic to meet G-Revolutions. They were powerful. Which meant they had a lot of work to do. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, trying to remember _his face_. He was on another team now. The last time she saw him was five years ago. She saw him on the tv. She saw him and his team. They were competing in the tournament as G-Revolutions which meant that she would face him sooner or later. And she can't believe she's saying this but she chooses sooner.

"Anna?" The funky haired girl opened her eyes and saw her teammates standing in front of her. Two of her teammates were female while the others were guys. Sophie, the girl with the blonde hair and green eyes walked up to Anna.

"Me, Emma, Luke and Adam decided to go down to Micky's for dinner. You coming?"

"Of course. Did you have to ask?"

* * *

Two days later...

"TYSON! GET UP!" The bluenette shook and shot up from bed, Hilary's voice still ringing in his ears.

"Jeez Hil. What's up!?"

"What's up? What's up!? We have to catch a plane in an hour and a half and you're not even ready! That's what's up!"

Hilary threw his clothes at him. "Get dressed. We have a plane to catch. Tyson groaned and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and Hilary dragged him into the taxi.

"So we'll meet the others at the airport at Gate 27."

Half an hour later, they reached the airport and met the others.

"Where were you guys? We've been waiting for an hour", Ray said.

"He slept in", Hilary grumbled.

"Whatever guys." Max replied. "We have a plane to catch."

Kai growled and walked through the gate though he didn't miss the calling of his name.

"Kai?"

* * *

**I hope you like this. I have a description of The Ultimates.**

**Name: Annabelle**

**Nickname: Anna**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Straight black, aqua and teal, in pigtails **

**Eyes: Brown puppy dog**

**Bit beast: Orangish, Gold Phoenix-Vesuvius **

**Clothes: Black leather jacket, sparkly red top, dark purple skirt, ripped skinny jeans, white sneakers****  
**

**Name: Sophia**

**Nickname: Sophie**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Blonde, wavy**

**Eyes: Green**

**Bit beast: Blue Dolphin-Oceania**

**Clothes: Blue dress, pink flats, pink sweater**

**Name: Emilia**

**Nickname: Emily**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Wavy orange **

**Eyes: Sky blue**

**Bit beast: Brownish red deer-Fawna**

**Clothes: Purple cardigan, grey "I Heart Music" t-shirt, neon pink skinny jeans, black sneakers**

**Name: Lucas**

**Nickname: Luke**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Spiky brown**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Bit beast: Dark brown hawk-Winger**

**Clothes: Dark blue flannel shirt, light blue t-shirt, black jeans, grey sneakers**

**Name: Adam **

**Nickname: None**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Straight blonde**

**Eyes: Green**

**Bit beast: Gold lion-King**

**Clothes: Orange Hoodie with purple blade on it, blue jeans, purple sneakers**

**Relations: Sophie-Twin sister**

**I hope you guys will enjoy my story. **


End file.
